The Healer
by boyarina
Summary: Hinata is a healer, dedicated only to the Hyuuga Clan. She was bred, locked up so no other clan can benefit from her rather special ability – ability to heal, double another's ki, and in exchange for her own, resuscitate the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

Hinata is a healer, dedicated only to the Hyuuga Clan. She was bred, locked up so no other clan can benefit from her rather special ability – ability to heal, double another's ki, and in exchange for her own, resuscitate the dead.

Yes, it's a new story, despite the fact that I still have a few pending stories out there

I am sorry!

**Disclaimer:**

This hurts to say every time. Every darn time! I do not own Naruto.

**The Healer**

_By Boyarina_

**Chapter 1: His Secret**

Neji Hyuuga kept it as a highly classified information. At the age of 11, he felt that between him and his timid cousin, there are already way too many heads bearing the Secret-that-should-be-kept-for-now.

Not that it would be kept for long. In about a year from now, once Hinata turns 10, she and Hanabi will undergo a purification ceremony that would force the secret out to be revealed. For the time being while they are in limbo (until this grand event happens) Neji will make every opportunity alone with Hinata count.

Yes, yes, indeed he is taking advantage of her, but not entirely according to the traditional sense of the phrase. He is merely utilizing to the fullest the accidental discovery both he and Hinata made that fateful day in the play ground. He had needed her (although he was ignorant yet of this fact at that point in time) and she did not hold back in giving him what needed.

The climax wasn't anything that he expected. She moved with agility of someone who had done it before. Hands roving through the length of his form, Hinata had not taken heed of his writhing form and concentrated in finding his release.

He was in a state of insurmountable amount of pain. Broken wrist, twisted legs, face half-smashed (on account of his foolish need to show off) Hinata, she…

… placed him back together again; as though some human jigsaw puzzle.

His eyes had grown wide as saucers while she performed this miracle (he had only heard of this ability from his father, but had yet to see it on his own). She sang softly the whole time she was tendering his wounds, like no extra ordinary act is being staged. He had wanted to back away from her – he was rather flabbergasted and his first thought was to run and tell someone.

He would have done exactly that if she had not leaned forward and breathed into his mouth. Searching her eyes, he started to uncomprehendingly mumble (very uncharacteristic of him, mind you), "Wha—wha…"

Hinata, unassuming child that she is, sat back and deemed to look apologetic.

"I- I did it to a butterfly… I didn't know… I was afraid that you…" She gestured around her, "There isn't anyone here I thought…"

Neji waved his hands, signaling for her to stop. After he had filled his lungs with what she had him inhale, he felt heady, like he can take on anything.

"That was…" Neji quelled the sudden urge to grin. "Fantastic."

Having no such restrictions, Hinata retaliated with a beaming smile, "For you onii-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

_I can't this out of my head_ (sing along with me!), _boy, this is all I think about! Nah, nah!_ (and the rest of the lyrics that I can't remember, nor is curious enough to Google). On with the story!

I want reviews! Please; they feed me, wake me and lets me sleep soundly! Have pity on this poor deprived soul! (I have used enough exclamation marks(!) as it is).

**Disclaimer:**

I have bought make-up to make me look like pure, demure Hinata. I shall endear to shut up, lest my true identity is found! Still do not own Naruto.

**The Healer**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 2: Her Secret**

Hinata Hyuuga had been very generous with her gift to her cousin. Well, she wasn't inclined to be stingy considering that he always seemed to be ailing – despite the fact that he is never really is too vocal about it; she just happen to notice every time.

…Truth to be told, Hinata feels guilty sometimes. Under normal circumstances, she should not even be showing signs of her special abilities (according to what history dictated, at least). The purification ceremony was supposed to be the portal t hat would allow for her powers to manifest. The event would bless her transformation to be a Healer and ensure the purity (hence the ceremony's name) of her chi.

Her sister does not know yet and Hinata is not up to the task of sharing her unusual situation with her sibling. Knowing how competitive her sister is, Hanabi might feel left behind if she gets a wind of what Hinata now possesses. Hanabi does not know, ergo, does not get to be part of the healing sessions, which had simply become a habit between her and Neji-sama.

There was a time that in a fit of monstrous guilt, Hinata sneaked into Hanabi's rooms and whispered for her sister's wounds to heal; wounds that got there due to rigorous and mandatory training.

Hanabi, for the time being, would be in the dark. She will remain to be impassive, sisterly, bratty – whichever way the occasion calls for her to be.

Neji-nii… He has always shown appreciation of her. Too expressively appreciative is he in rare occasions that Hinata unerringly feels her ears burn aflame at the instances they do occur. Neji-sama had looked stunned and sheepish when he first uttered that low, throaty guttural sound in one of their sessions. But time passed and her cousin learned to treat this as a normal circumstance.

She, on the other hand, has always been decidedly embarrassed. Thrilled. Shivery. Toes curling in with the uninvited sensation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

Just got back from Kota Kaluerga in San Juan Batangas. The serenity of the place and the wishful thinking that something sweet and spine-tingling (in the good way) would happen helped the creation of this story.

**Disclaimer:**

It's just the way it is right now. Kishimoto has everything.

**The Healer**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 3: Stingy as Hell**

Neji Hyuuga could feel her chi thrumming in the air. Its presence so undeniable, he could almost touch it. Magnetized by her power, he affects an attitude that makes Hinata go mother hen on him and extend their "recovery" sessions well into the night. In more than one occasion, they would move from their secluded section of the garden on account of the mosquitoes and settle in Hinata's room. They would lay side by side on the floor - Hinata relaxes while he basks in her intoxicating aura.

She does not question why he is there. It was an unspoken arrangement. As soon as dusk falls, he will urge for their return inside. Then, she will take lead in heading off to her room. On the day that he had recklessly walked with her into her room and tugged her to the floor beside him, this is when the extension of their routine started.

He really had just wanted to give her a heartfelt thanks -in a closely seated position (the sincerest way he can do it). But, he had leaned too far back and brought her along with him. They toppled to the floor, gasps matching and laughing softly together as they landed; sprawled on the carpet. He had another thing going; only Fate had a better idea about it.

(Silent Evil-Neji cackle)

It is about a week from the purification ceremony and each second that passes convinces him that soon Hinata will be taken away from him. He had been very much spoilt; being the only one that Hinata focuses her attention on. Her careful ministrations were already customized for him and him alone. He had been immersed in her chi in such great amount and frequency that he could feel a little Hinata had already grown and taken root somewhere in the vicinity of his chest.

... Plus the fact that he could not imagine Hinata doing what she is doing for him to another. Especially if that other person happens to bear the same gender that he has. He might just end up being a serial killer of all male Hyuugas.

Unfortunately after the ceremony, he would have to share Hinata and he has to learn to deal with this fact. The sure-fire way to do is to lock himself up when that day comes. Otherwise, there would be no telling what he would do lest he stumbles upon Hinata staging a healing session with a different recipient - a different male recipient to be exact.

Neji thinks that perhaps he would not be in this state of mind if he is not well acquainted with how Hinata does her healing. No, he is not faulting her for the technique that she employs. But, he wished she could be a bit more conservative.

Neji rolled his shoulders. This is too much to contemplate about for an early Sunday morning. He could not help it, but their yesterday's healing session had been the trigger that brought about this.

Hinata had been in one of her rare moods - one of those instances when she practically man-handles him. Her eyes visibly hardened as she took in his form: his shirt was tattered, his pants are bloodied, and a lump is growing on the side of his temple. It wasn't very hard to guess that she was displeased with the sight of him.

"You are not taking a good care of yourself Neji-sama." She tsked softly, a sound that nicely complimented her disappointed tone. Brandishing her scissors, she made quick work of removing his shirt; the mad _snip snip_ of the scissors making him cringe inside.

The towel she had tucked underneath her arm was shoved to him. She signalled for him to wrap it around his waist, which, after he had done so, she had taken as a prompt to drop to her knees and consequently pull his pants down.

Neji was about to yelp in surprise (he could never get used to this side of her) when, not even a breath later, she had taken his head into her palms and pulled him from the 3inch height that separated them.

"I can't believe somebody had gotten past your defenses," she murmured, inspecting his head bruise. Then, the scent of mint wafted to his nostrils, a clear sign that she already started on making the bruise disappear.

Neji closed his eyes, taking in her energy. He didn't need his sight to verify that Hinata would slide her thumbs across his jaw, nudging him to open his mouth as she positioned her lips mere inches away from his to breathe her chi to his own.

Her hands glided down its normal trajectory – from his face, to his neck, to his chest. She senses the moment he becomes dizzy from inhaling pure energy; taking this cue to guide him down on his back. The proximity of their lips hardly changing throughout their motion.

The stinging pain of his wounds dissipated slowly. Hinata re-positioned her hands on his hips and with this Neji felt the pool of energy that gathered on his chest flow down to the rest of his body.

"Would it be as easy as this if…," Hinata haltingly probed after she completed her task, "it's not you and their wounds are much graver?" She scooted closer to his head and rested her hand on his forehead. "I think I would be afraid to touch them Neji-sama."

Neji went up and leaned on his elbows, levelling his stare with hers. "Maybe there is a way where you wouldn't have to touch them." He had every intention of making sure that she eventually learns of this method.

Hinata's hand started to fall away from his forehead but Neji caught her wrist. Her eyes swam with uncertainty; her bottom lip catching on upper teeth's bite.

"Neji-sama…What do boys do to girls when they know no one is looking?"

"What do you mean?" The surge of protectiveness sprang from the recesses of his being.

"Er…" Hinata tried to get her appendage back from his grip, but Neji desisted. She gave him a pained look. "It's embarrassing to tell…"

"You have to," he said firmly. He didn't want to let this go, despite her discomfiture.

"Suzana," Hinata fidgeted, referring to one of the older Hyuuga teens, "I saw her come up to Jiro. I don't think they saw me… They were a bit hidden in one of the deserted receiving rooms…"

Hinata stopped and exhaled loudly, appearing to be struggling if she really wanted to unload what she found out. Wary, her eyes strayed from his gaze and returned back to it time and again.

"What did you see," Neji persisted.

"Jiro, he," Hinata swallowed thickly, "He was _eating _her mouth."

Neji at first came up with a hazy mental image of what Hinata was saying. When her message finally clicked into place, he did a double take. The flaring of his nostrils and the widening of his eyes weren't the only tell-tale signs that his resolved not to share her with anyone _male_ had been born and had begun (within milliseconds) to grow into gigantic proportions.

"I will make sure you wouldn't have to touch them," Neji declared. He tipped her head and promised into her eyes, "I will be there to make sure of it. I swear it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

Distressing as life can be, there is still nothing compared to the release I experience when I project myself to the worlds I create in my head.

**Disclaimer:**

What if I own Naruto? My world would certainly be a lot better place. Unfortunately, it's not. Kishimoto owns Naruto, that's why.

**The Healer**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 4: Gone Missing**

It is about six hours away from the purification ceremony and she had never wanted more than either to implode, and then subsequently explode. This immense and overwhelming temptation to fill everyone (to their very brim and more) in her path with her chakra was proving very difficult to contain. If ever she gives in to the desire to do so, she knew without a smidgen of doubt that the results would be disastrous.

Her unusual plight - the inexplicable reason why she is showing healer abilities when the purification ceremony has not yet even begun - had provoked Hinata to do research on her own. As actual historical events had not given her clue to her situation, she had no choice but to wade through the rather sizeable pile of mythological books her clan possessed.

The ones she had read about narrated of countless horror stories, detailing monstrous deeds – accidental and intentional- done by these "mystic" healers. All of them shared a singular trait – the capability to heal prior to it being invoked through the purification ceremony. They manifested their ability gradually (chillingly like her) and it grew to uncontrollable proportions (and yes, very much a mirror image of what is happening to her now).

She had been completely unnerved by what she had read before. Now, she is absolutely frightened. The description of the experience of these mystic healers were so terribly similar to hers that she believed (down to the smallest detail) that her life would be the exact replay of what theirs had been.

The story that flipped her out the most was about that girl who had kept her abilities to herself and masked the extent of what she can do. She wreaked havoc right on the day of the purification ceremony by stealing the sacred talisman and killing the priest who was to lead the ceremony. She branded the talisman into her heart and fled from the clan. No one had been able to successfully retrieve her; the ones who did attempt the deed, she drowned with chakra. They died quickly and painfully – the constant flow of chakra caused their chakra paths to explode, one vital point at a time.

Similar to the girl's actions, she could see herself just speeding out of sight the moment she gets into trouble. She isn't going to take anybody's life though. She might go a little berserk; who wouldn't? She's riding on a tidal wave of high with the talisman calling out to her like a homing beacon. Every time she pictures herself enclosing it within her palm, her power surges several notches up and the whispers of her becoming omnipotent would follow.

She had been dreaming about the talisman since last night. It had wanted her to find it and take it. The talisman didn't want for the purification ceremony to proceed as its powers would solely be bounded to healing once the ceremony is completed. From what she could decipher in its messages, the talisman could grant more than just the power to heal. If handled by a person naturally possessed with the gift to heal (Hinata to be exact), the talisman can give that person the capability to create undefeatable shinobis through chakra enhancement. These shinobis will obey no one except their creator.

None of the books she read said anything about this, but Hinata assumed the girl she had related to the most was shooting to accomplish this when she flooded her pursuers with chakra.

Hinata absolutely refused the invitation of the talisman, however great the temptation is. In fact, she had already barricaded herself well-away from anyone's eyes and with the intention to flee – something she knew she was an expert at. Her very father scoffs at the sight of her as she had to always scurry off from his scrutiny. She feared that he will out what she was afflicted with a year and a ceremony too early.

No one should know about this. Hinata quickly dispelled the image of her cousin's worried face that came to her unbidden. He shouldn't know either. She would leave and Hanabi will undergo the ceremony; the talisman would be bound then and it will stop haunting her.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Everyone had looked high and low. There were supposed to be two new healers that would be given the initiation today. However, one is missing.

"Where is she?" Hiashi thundered. "Is she scared of the ceremony too?"

Neji chose not to heed him. There is a reason why Hinata is not here and he is not giving up in finding her.

But where would he find her? He had already snuck in her room, sought her out in their niche in the gardens, in the library, in the kitchens, but came up with nothing. Although he abhorred the idea of having Hinata heal other men (women, he is reluctant with), he'd rather have that than no Hinata at all.

The question why she vanished burned within him. Hinata had been giddy, almost restless the night before. Though she had qualms about going through it, Hinata was not against the ceremony.

"At least now, we wouldn't have to hide, ne, Neji-sama?" Hinata murmured just before he left her room for the evening.

Neji nodded for her benefit. "Yes."

Grabbing the end of the sleeve of his yukata, she regarded him with a wince. "And you wouldn't let them gnaw on my lip, right?"

He went rigid for being reminded once again of the nasty consequence of having Hinata heal and eventually get close to other male Hyuugas – much like him, they would get addicted to her and they might attempt to do bold things, for example kissing. He explained to her the concept of boys kissing girls, but she had refused to call it that given what she had witnessed before.

"Most certainly," Neji replied grimly. "And you will tell me if one tried when I'm not looking."

Their conversation ended on that vein. He promised to see her before the ceremony, but training delayed him from going to her immediately. The scramble to find her he learned only minutes ago. The ceremony would start in about two hours.

_Hinata, where are you?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

This is dedicated to IgnezWindsor.

Thank you also for taking the time to follow this series: Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce, DarkSol in the sky, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Happyhelper83, MusicIsMyLife6789.

The story doesn't have the same funny tone that my other stories have, but that might change in the next couple of chapters. Depending on how insane Neji will get.

**Disclaimer:**

Hinata could have been my alter ego on a different verse. Still, Naruto is owned by Kishimoto.

**The Healer**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 5: Chaos**

Hinata was found by the clan members as led by the priest appointed to do the purification ceremony. The talisman helped to locate her. The moment they closed in on her, the proximity of the talisman broke Hinata's resolve not to possess it. Rendering the ones blocking her way unconscious with a whiplash of electric energy that she sent through the base of their head, she broke through their throng and grabbed the talisman, almost tearing the hands of the priest clutching it.

Artefact in her hands, she felt it semi-take hold of her; cajoling her to accomplish what others like her had failed to do so – create monster shinobis under her control. Hinata resisted it. Making use of the mass of energy surrounding her, she swirled it around her and produced a dome. Caged inside, she looked at the wild and angry faces of the ones that remained standing.

"Go away!" Hinata yelled. In all ten years of her life, she had never sounded this aggressive and violent. These people do not get it. They seemed all the more eager to assault her, not realizing the danger they were in.

She meshed the dome of energy closer to her, fearing that she would lose her hold on it and the talisman would be able to attain its goal.

"Leave!" Hinata repeated, trying on a growl that she hoped would help cement the idea of how dangerous she is right now to everyone around her. No one listened though. Furious, she vengefully thought of a giving them a prime example of what she could do to them.

Hinata shook her head to clear it. That isn't going to solve this slowly getting out of hand situation. She had to stick with her original plan of fleeing.

"Hinata!"

Hinata snapped to attention. Relief and desire washed through her mangled thoughts at hearing the familiar voice. By means of an inexplicable burst of will, she reigned in the chakra bent on mutating her clansmen. Dizziness consumed her for a moment, but so resolute was she in in seeking refuge that she quickly steadied herself and ran to her cousin.

She impulsively snaked her arms around his waist, using it to anchor herself from the break-neck speed she had propelled herself with. Overcome with the myriad emotions that assaulted her, she dug her fingers into his skin.

Her fear was that he would suddenly just disappear.

"Where have you been?" He was mad at her, she could tell. He wouldn't stay in this state for long though. Her ki was beginning to swirl around her again and there is no way she could stop it from affecting him.

Neji suddenly gasped, hands painfully clamping down on her arms. From behind him, she saw his nails elongate into elegant talons, the tips of which started to drip with blood. Silver chains emerged from the blades of his shoulders, ripping through his skin.

"Argh!"

Hinata stared in horror. Her unholy ki was mutating Neji and if she doesn't halt this madness now, she will also kill him.

Galvanized into action, she flung her arms wide open and released him. Neji toppled to the floor without her support as more silver chains began exploding from various parts of his body. Hinata screamed, frightfully gaping at the frenzied waving of the chains and the bloodied figure of her cousin.

"Neji-sama!" The wail that sallied forth from her reeked of desperation - but, still, she fought to retain the focus she needed to get him back to normal. She dove to his front and took his face into her trembling hands. Lips to lips, she let her life's essence flow from her into him. There was no way she would let him die.

Tightly, she closed her eyes; ignored the angry mutterings and hisses of the crowd around them. She concentrated on moulding her chakra to heal him, to repair the torn sinews of muscles. It took a few excruciating minutes but the malevolent chakra that spewed from her and seized Neji began to change slowly. She did not desist from keeping it tame until she is sure that its very last particle is only meant to exist for Neji's survival.

Tears of anxiety poured from her. Neji's skin felt stone cold in her hands and he is unresponsive. She feared to even just glance at him. His glazed eyes and the sight of his mangled body will be her undoing. She was growing weaker, but was too afraid to check if she achieved the results she wanted.

The charged air around them shifted, forcing Hinata to snap her eyes open, assuming the worst. The dome she used to shield herself materialized again. Her clansmen still stood circling them, but now they were a good five feet away. The hungry energy that was urging her to make them her pawns had dissipated and no longer clouded her judgement.

They were quiet for once. Gawking – if this can be applied to noble Hyuugas. Hesitantly, she followed their line of vision (a pretty simple task considering their sights were already directed on them) and found they were not staring at her and her cousin. Rather, their sights were solely cast on Neji.

She finally focused her eyes on him. The blood that was supposed to cover his entire form was gone as though absorbed back by his skin. His body glinted like metal and the chains that sprouted from his entire length lazily waved around in the air and wove in and out of him. It took a while, but Neji's eyes finally fluttered open and his gaze met hers.

"_Hinata-sama_," Neji whispered; his tone cold and sharp. "Did anyone try to hurt you? Tell me, and I will dispose of them."

Chills went up and down her spine. This Neji was different. He didn't even seem to have realized the additional equipment that she had inadvertently bestowed him.

"Tell me, Hinata-sama," Neji urged, drawing their forms up to full height. He faced the crowd and assessed them, as though trying to locate who the culprit is. "I'll show them _no mercy_."

Hinata was aghast. "Don't hurt them," she blurted out at a loss of anything else to say.

Neji rested his hands on her hips and contemplated on whether he would heed her words. A movement had him summarily dumping his thoughts. He reacted agilely and efficiently, plucking the potential threat from the mob of Hyuugas.

His chain snatched the man by his ankle and dangled the fool above his and Hinata's head. Neji sent the man a dark glare and growled menacingly, "What are you planning to do?"

The stricken expression of the accused lasted for about a second before it slowly morphed into an affronted mask. He crossed his arms and drily shot back: "I didn't know that I could do that much damage to her if I scratched my nose."

Hinata shrank into herself while Neji remained unaffected, stoically regarding the man.

"Your name," Neji demanded, his open smile showing clenched teeth. "So that I would know the man whose nose I scraped right off his face."

The man paled for a bit, but still had the courage to scoff. Hinata is willing to bet that he would have said more words that would have jeopardized his health, if not for the interference of the Clan Head.

"This is enough! Hinata, what have you done?"

The thunderous command of her father had Hinata swivelling in his direction. She gasped when Neji's chains raced towards her father, likely to make him into a human chandelier as well.

"Don't! Stop!" Hinata shrieked. The chains stopped just as it was encircling Hiashi-sama's waist. It wouldn't exactly be treason, but harming the clan head is almost a grievous offense as that.

"What did you do, Hinata?" Hiashi-sama repeated his question, his stern countenance not wavering despite the fact that his life is probably on the brink of being squeezed right out of him.

She doesn't have any answers to that. In fact, she was still quite dumbstruck with what had happened so far, connecting the dots that seemed to be going in so many different directions. In a stroke of luck (good or bad, that remains to be seen), Neji spared her from replying back.

"What do you mean oji-san?" He rebutted, impudence radiating off him. He traced a caressing finger down the curve of her cheek. "She created me."

**The P.S.**

The concept of the story is to have Hinata be coveted by ninja's who would like to be "mutated". Appearance of other prominent characters will happen in the next few chapters. The guy that Neji hung would be an original character that I would make use as well.

Comments and feedbacks are most welcome .


End file.
